Narcissa, une femme combléenon?
by buffy667
Summary: Et si Narcissa était plus rebelle qu'on pensait?


Narcissa s'assit sur le divan et soupira. Lucius était de nouveau parti. Encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parte sans lui en toucher un mot? Elle avait le droit de savoir où son mari allait quand même... Mais non! Monsieur Malefoy devait se garder un jardin secret... Lucius était comme ça depuis le début de leur mariage.  
Leur mariage.  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, leur mariage était un échec depuis le début. Jamais Lucius ne lui avait accordé de l'attention. JAMAIS!  
Narcissa se mit les mains dans la figure en étouffant un cri. Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter. Fenrir Greyback se tenait devant elle, la toisant. Narcissa se calma. Bien sur, les Mangemorts pouvaient débarquer chez eux à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. C'était peut-être même ça le problème de leur couple qui allait mal. Leur manque de temps passé ensemble. Quand elle y réfléchissait, ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports sexuels? La question surprit Narcissa mais la réponse lui fit un plus grand effet. Au moins 2 ans!  
-Ça va Narcissa?  
La femme de Lucius leva la tête,surprise par la question.  
-Heu...ouais, assez..Navrés, je suis perdue dans mes pensées... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Fenrir?  
-Non, répondit-il. Ça va, je dois attendre Rodolphus parce qu'il a un truc à me remettre. T'as l'air d'être complètement perdue. Raconte ce qui n'en va pas.  
Narcissa secoua la tête et se leva mais Greyback la retint par le bras.  
-Narcissa... assied toi, je vais te servir un verre de vin et tu n'auras qu'à me raconter ce que tu as.  
Sidérée, Narcissa obéit et se rassit. Fenrir alla chercher une coupe qu'il remplit de vin. Puis, il revint au salon et la donna a Narcissa. Elle lui prit et sourit en signe de reconnaissance. Jamais Lucius ne lui avait fait un truc pareil...jamais...  
-Bof... il n'y a rien a dire... Je commence à trouver que mon couple avec Lucius commence à dégénérer.  
Fenrir la regarda avant de comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse.  
-Narcissa... Il était temps que tu le constate.  
-Que veux- tu dire Grey? S'étonna Narcissa.  
-Je veux dire que ça fait des années que nous avons remarqué cela. Plus je vous vois aller, plus je me dis que tu mérite quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que Lucius.  
Narcissa but une gorgée et soupira.  
-Vraiment?  
Fenrir se leva et se mit derrière Narcissa. IL entreprit de lui faire un massage. Massage que Narcissa lui laissa lui faire. Que c'était agréable de se laisser dorloter pour une fois.  
-Oui, vraiment, lui répondit Fenrir. Je crois sincèrement que tu dois te trouver un autre homme...Un homme qui s'occupe de toi comme tu le mérite. Un homme...  
-Comme toi? Demanda Narcissa, subjuguée par le massage de Fenrir.  
-ouais... un homme comme moi. Qu'en dis tu?  
Narcissa se leva d'un bond. Pendant un instant, Fenrir perdit son sourire satisfait. Narcissa le contempla et sa décision fut très vite. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionément.  
-Je crois que c'est une excellente idée. Répondit Narcissa.  
Fenrir lui prit la taille. Voilà. Narcissa Malefoy était à lui. Si Lucius tenait à la ravoir, il devrait lui passer sur le corps.  
Fenrir la coucha sur le divan. Je vous laisse deviner ce qui se passe.

Lucius revint plus tard dans la soirée et trouva sa femme dans le salon, un large sourire aux lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient eu de rapport ensemble. Ça commençait à lui manquer. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait jolie. Non, pas jolie. Sexy.  
-Tu semble être de bien bonne humeur, ma chérie.  
Ces derniers mots firent sursauter Narcissa. Ma chérie. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Elle leva les yeux et constata quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Dans les yeux de son mari brillait quelque chose. Soudain, elle comprit.  
Du désir. Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Narcissa sourit intérieurement. Elle se leva et prit le manteau de son mari. Lucius ferma les yeux.  
-Où est Draco? Demanda-t-il.  
-Il est allé dormir chez Goyle. Ce qui veux dire que nous avons la maison à nous.  
-Voilà une bonne nouvelle.  
Narcissa entraîna son mari dans la chambre à coucher et ferma la porte.

Le lendemain, Lucius chercha à tâtons la présence de sa femme mais ne la trouva pas. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le lit était vide. Narcissa était partie. À son oreiller, par contre, il se trouvait une feuille. Une lettre plutôt.  
Cher Lucius,  
Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que je te quitte. Cette nuit, bien qu'elle ait été agréable, c'était la dernière. Ton indifférence me tue à petit feu et je ne le supporte plus! Je t'ai beaucoup aimé mais je ne peux continuer de vivre ainsi. N'essaie pas de me faire revenir parce que je ne le ferai pas Lucius. Adieu  
Narcissa.  
C'est à ce moment que Lucius comprit à quel point il aurait dû faire attention à sa femme dont, il le savait à présent, il était amoureux mais qu'il avait fait fuir...


End file.
